In the related art, as a component mounting machine, there is known a component mounting machine in which a component supplied from a feeder is picked up on the tip of a nozzle, the nozzle is moved to above a camera and imaging of the component using the camera is performed, and thereafter, the nozzle is moved to above a board and the component is mounted at a predetermined position on the board. For example, in PTL 1, the nozzle is moved from the position of the feeder to the position of the camera in a state where the lower surface of the component held by the nozzle is lifted to a necessary minimum height (for example, 1 mm), and thereafter, the nozzle is lifted to a clearance height at which obstacles can be avoided during the movement of the nozzle from the position of the camera to the predetermined position on the board.